Strength
by Sleigh Belle
Summary: Can he be her strength Hinata/Shino


She was crying. It wasn't the first time he had seen her cry and it probably would not be the last. It always amazed him the contradiction that was her. She could be so strong; he had always seen it, that potential to be a truly fine shinobi. It had taken years but she had finally developed herself into a powerful kunoichi, one that possessed a grace that the others just did not have. Emotionally however she was still that same shy girl, easily embarrassed and not believing in her own skills. Watching her fight was amazing; in the heat of battle she never once questioned her actions. Unfortunately as soon as it was done she began second guessing everything that she had done.

He used to imagine she was this way from the stress of being heir, constantly under the spot light trying to live up to the demands. When they had become teammates and he started seeing how she was treated by her cousin and father her understood a little more how much pressure she was under and how little encouragement she got. What he never got was how a father could treat their child that way. His own father while not being demonstrative was always supportive. He thought he understood a little more after Neji's revelations at the Chunin exams. Shino thought that maybe, just maybe, Hinata's father was trying to make sure she was worthy of his brothers sacrifice. Shino thought she was but apparently the Hyugas measured with a different stick.

So since Shino was use to Hinata crying he couldn't understand why these particular tears on this particular day were bothering him. They just seemed wrong somehow. Not the normal tears of frustration or disappointment. These tears seemed hopeless. Like the sun had gone out of her life never to return. He needed to see what the matter was.

Dropping down from the trees to land next to her Shino was surprised when she scrambled up and away from him. He surmised that she had been so caught up in her misery that she had lost her awareness of her surroundings. Giving her a moment to get herself together he just stood still taking in the sight of her. Pale eyes bloodshot and swollen, cheeks flushed and tearstained, her chest rising and falling in shallow shaky breaths. Finally she found her voice, "Shino?'

Slowly walking up to where she was leaning with her back against a tree he stopped inches in front of her and used his fingers to brush a strand of damp hair off her check. "What is wrong Hinata?" He asked tilting his head down to look into her eyes.

Suddenly her breath caught and she choked several times, wide eyes staring into his before she suddenly blinked and started sobbing uncontrollably. As she started sliding down the tree Shino grasped her under the arms, pulling her up while leaning into her so she was supported between the tree and himself. Her fingertips scrabbled against his shoulder blades before finally grasping his jacket in her fists and hanging on for dear life.

"Hinata, what is wrong?" He asked again this time a tinge of desperation clouded his voice. He had never seen her this way, never. For all the angst and suffering in her life she was always dignified in her sorrow. This, this was not his Hinata. This was a creature broken.

Hinata didn't answer, just kept sobbing into his shoulder. Eventually she started to quiet, her breath catching. Shino had hugged her close the whole time, baring her weight, keeping her protected in his arms. Feeling her grip on him loosen he helped ease her down to the ground until she was leaning up against the tree with him kneeling by her side facing her. Running his hand down the side of her head until he cupped her check he asked her, "can you tell me now?"

"N…N…Neji" she finally gasped out drawling her knees up so she could lower her head and wrap her arms around them.

Gently touching her shoulder he asked, "What happed to Neji?"

"Oh God Shino" She said whipping her head up to stare into his glasses "He's dead."

He didn't know how to respond, just stared at her in shock. No one in there age group had died, and while he had know it was a possibility it was always something vaguely there in the back ground. No one really believed their friends would die. Shino could only imagine what Hinata must be going through if he was this upset by it.

Turning so that he was sitting next to her leaning against the tree Shino put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. Giving her a lingering kiss on the top of her head He tried to get her to open up. "Can you tell me what happened Hinata?"

"He had just joined ANBU, I know we are not supposed to talk about it, but at this point I don't think it really matters. They sent him on another Sasuke retrieval mission. Why did they do that? He almost died the last time, this time he did. Don't they ever learn! Just let the bastard go already!" With that she broke down crying again.

"It will be ok Hinata" He said against her hair gently stroking it with the hand not wrapped around her.

"I don't know what I am going to do without him. I can't lead without him by my side. We were going to change the Hyugas."

"You can still change the Hyugas Hinata. You are strong. You can do it by yourself."

"No I can't. I'll never be strong enough to do it myself. They'll push me around and I'll fail, just like I do in everything else."

Putting the tips of his fingers under her chin he tilted her head up until she looked into his eyes. "You are never the failure that you think you are. You are so strong so often. Just believe in that. Believe in me when I tell you that you can do this and if you do fall I will be there to pick you up." With that he leaned in and gently kissed her lips hoping that somehow he could transfer some of his conviction to her.

After a moment she twisted herself around more to deepen the kiss, needing his strength to help get her through today. Several minutes later she finally pulled away, staring into his eyes over his glasses she whispered "thank you" before putting her head back down on his chest and staring into the trees. They stayed like that for several hours before Hinata finally stood to go home, reluctantly tearing her hand from his.

"I'll be here when you need me" He told her. With a nod she turned and left.


End file.
